Episode 5A13
Episode 5A13 is the thirteenth and final episode of JayGT: 5 Alive, consisting of the finale guest performances and the final results. It came after Episode 5A12 and before Episode 501. Invitations *JayDK invited Kenny G, Richard Marx, and Lord Vinheteiro to guest perform. Kenny G and Richard faced off in a rap battle. Then, Lord Vinheteiro performed a tribute to DJ Avicii, who passed away a few days ago. *Cards invited The Domino King, Circus 1903, and Lisa Lottie to perform. The Domino set up a circus themed Rube Goldberg machine that was functioning throughout the performance. Circus 1903 and Lisa Lottie collabed where Circus 1903 did circus tricks, and Lisa hula hooped. *Smack invited Will Smith, The Royal Family and Power Duo to guest perform. Will Smith sung "The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air Theme Song" while The Royal Family danced and Power Duo did some acrobatic dance moves. *Foxy invited Ricky Jay, Shawn Farquhar, and tanBA to perform. The trio of magicians performed a collaborative card trick together, in which Shawn had Foxy think of a random card suit, only to wipe the entire deck blank, put the deck inside of a bottle, shake the bottle, and appear to remove the card from the bottle through the glass. tanBA then had JayDK pick five random cards from a separate smaller deck, and write them down. tanBA appeared to swallow the deck, as well as a piece of string, and pulled the string out after appearing to swallow it, with the five cards attached. Finally, Ricky Jay vanished the two decks, and performed another counting cards trick with a third deck. Finally, the other two decks were recalled by the judges, who turned the three decks into confetti which they blew into the audience. Guest Collaborations *Atai Omurzakov with ADEM Dance Crew, who performed a dance routine based on the video game, Mortal Kombat. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X4yXmh4rG_A *Bon Jovi with LeAnn Rimes. They sang their duet "Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lz9gm0vlhlY *John Mulaney with Nick Kroll. The two performed a comedic skit based around their comedy act, “''Oh, Hello''!” *Poppin John with Dytto. they danced to "Bones" by Tris Day. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k8Wi113IwE *Quick Style with Expression Crew. The two groups performed a blacklight dance routine with the three Quick Style members acting as the main dancers along with a Expression Crew dancer, while the remaining Expression Crew dancers used masks, gears, and light swords as items for the routine while they were hidden in the shadows. JayGT Alumni Show *JayDK invited Season 2 finalist Phil Collins and his band Genesis. They performed their song "Land of Confusion". *Cards invited JayGT: Fantasy Sequel finalist Styx to the show. They performed their song, "The Grand Illusion." *Smack invited Season 2 Winner David Blaine to the show. He performed a card trick https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82QbMrg2HoI with the help of all the judges. *Foxy invited Season 1 Winner Shin Lim to the show. Shin performed a card routine involving fire, smoke, and ice, with the help of Smack. Other Performances Final Result Category:Episodes Category:5A Episodes Category:Finale Episodes